1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless charging technology field, and especially to a wireless charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most of the portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, carry out battery charging for the electronic devices by connection between data cables and chargers. As a result, when consumers go out, the consumers must carry on the chargers and data cables to prevent the battery capacity of the electronic device from being used up, which results inconvenience for the consumers.
With the rapid development of science and technology, wireless chargers employing wireless charging technology rise in response to the proper time and conditions. Because it is not necessary for the wireless chargers to use traditional data cables to connect to the electronic devices, when the consumers go out, the number of different kinds of chargers and date cables that the consumers need take is reduced greatly, which results of convenience and universality for the consumers.
A wireless charger is a charging equipment with employment of the electromagnetic induction principle, which is similar with transformers. The wireless charger includes a transmitter coil, and the electronic device includes a receptor coil. The transmitter coil connects power supply to generate electromagnetic signals. The receptor coil induces the electromagnetic signals from the transmitter coil to generate electricity for charging the battery of the electronic device.
Based on existing wireless charging technology, in order to convert the electromagnetic signals to electrical energy efficiently, the receptor coil center need align the transmitter coil center. The receptor coil center of the electronic device is generally the center position of the electronic device. However, different electronic devices have different size from each other. So that, distances between edges and centers of different electronic devices varies correspondingly. As a result, how to adjust a location of the transmitter coil center of the wireless charger to align the receptor coil center of different electronic devices, so as to use one wireless charger to carry out battery charging different electronic devices with different sizes efficiently, has become a major issue for the wireless charging device designers.